A Fairy's Frustration
by edi-the-invincible
Summary: ...Because there was a lot of it in this relationship. ElfEver


Hi! Edi again. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Elfman, or Evergreen. Sadly, of course. Why is Freed even in this story? Oh, yeah. To torture him. Bwaha.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

**To Much Frustration**

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

See, Freed knew this was a terrible idea. Even when he saw Mirajane giggle in happiness (and malice, now that he thought about it), something in his gut twisted at the idea. Of course, the fact that Bixlow had been the one to think up the plan should have been clue enough that getting involved was a _**terrible idea**_.

Mirajane and Bixlow putting their dastardly minds together to come up with this conspiracy was making the rune mage worry just a little too much, it seemed.

They had already named it 'Operation Tomboy," and plans were being drawn up in a fit of grins and snickers. What was even more unsettling was that somehow— somehow!— they had persuaded Laxus, of all people, to help them. That undoubtedly assured Freed's loyalty to the cause, which was probably what they were trying to accomplish. Subconsciously, Freed gulped, wondering who he'd fear more: Evergreen, once this was all over, or Bixlow and Mirajane if he asked to stay out of it all.

"It's really easy," Bixlow said, his trademark grin full force, as he waved the vial in front of Freed's face, "Ya just slip this into her drink when she's not paying attention, make sure she drinks it, then leave!"

_"Leave!"_

_"Make her drink it!"_

_"Really easy!"_

"Then the fun part starts!" Mira chirped in between the outbursts of the floating dolls, eyes shining at all the possibilities of the consequences of this plan. "They're going on a mission today!" She seemed genuinely happy about all of this— Bixlow seemed like he wanted to just cause Evergreen some unneeded turmoil.

Freed heaved a sigh for what seemed like the tenth time that day, weighing his options one last time before grabbing the vial out of Bixlow's hand. "Fine," he said after a moment, "I'll do it."

He really hoped that this didn't come to bite him in the ass any time soon.

_Two days later_

Evergreen realized that something in her drink the day before had made her sick. That had to be the reason this was happening.

She couldn't help it, of course. She tried to just sit there, lips pressed together and legs crossed, reading her book. But _dammit_, it was too distracting!

Tight muscles contorted and contracted under smooth, tanned skin as beads of sweat trailed down his strong, _manly_ chest—

No!

Evergreen stuffed her nose back into her book, trying to hide the obvious blush that dusted her cheeks as she couldn't help but sneak one, two, maybe three looks at her partner as he did his so-called 'MANdatory' morning routine. It was only a one day mission! Why couldn't the oaf wait until they were back at the guild to do whatever the hell it was that he felt like doing! He didn't have to all of a sudden stop in the middle of the woods by a damn river, and_**rip**_his freaking shirt off!

What was he trying to do? Give her a heart attack?

Taking in a deep breath, Evergreen tried to just forget about it all and continue reading her book.

_Her lips trailed down his muscular chest and she slowly stuck out her tongue in order to taste the dips in his fine skin as it strained to stretch across his toned abdomen. Soft, womanly hands stroked over every single piece of delicious flesh it could reach, stopping when the she felt a hand grasp her nude chest. The feeling was almost too much for the young woman to bear; she groaned quietly._

"_No," she said softly, swatting his hand away from her own body, "I told you that I'm here to serve you." It was as if she had never said anything. He leaned her on her back, letting his strong hands move down her body._

"_This_ is_ serving me." He grinned, a finger slowly pulling down her lacy underwear, "I want you to groan. I want to hear you moan out my name. I want to feel your—_

Evergreen promptly threw the book into the river with a small screech.

"I am never borrowing a book from Erza again," she mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest as she subconsciously squeezed her legs tighter together.

What the hell was happening? She had read books like that many times before, some even racier than that one, and none of them had the… _effect _that this one had on her. What was worse was that her mind was subconsciously creating… _scenarios_ that would play through her own twisted mind theatre. And who were they about?

…The man currently doing one-handed pushups shirtless less than twenty meters away from her.

This was frustrating. Every single time, her stomach would knot itself, her hands would clam up, and her throat would get dry as she tried to throw out the mental images that continued to plague her mind every single time she even thought about looking up to see what he was doing. At one point, it had gotten so bad that her feet itched to just jump up, tackle him down, rip his pants off, and live out all the stupid fantasies that her mind had drawn out for her.

But no. She was a lady, a woman, and she did not allow some dumb daydreams completely ruin her morning. She especially wasn't going to let _Elfman_, of all people, keep her distracted with his gorgeous—

Wait.

No.

_No._

She didn't just think that. Nope, nothing's gorgeous about that idiot. He's just a heap of brainless muscles. Delicious muscles. No! Disgusting muscles! Nothing appealing whatsoever! There wasn't anything—

Screw it.

Fuck it.

Damn it all to hell.

Fine. Fine, fine fine. So the guy was extremely handsome. So he had the body of a Greek god. So every time he looked at her and grinned her heart managed to skip a beat and her cheeks managed to turn a little redder. So every single stretch he did with his body made her want to jump him like a dog in heat. None of it mattered anyway! She was just attracted to his _body_, pure and simple. His abrasive, loud, intrusive, passionate, comforting personality didn't register anything to her! The attraction was purely carnal…

Right? Yes, right. He was just another good-looking man that happened to be in her life. He would come and go, like all the others that she had even bothered getting close to. Evergreen would give it a month, maybe two. She'd get over it, there'd be nothing else to it, and she'd move on to whatever happened next. It just took patience and time. Yeah, maybe it might hurt _just a little_ whole lot bit. It always did. She would just hold her head higher, buy some shoes and/or clothes, and forget all about it, simple as that. These feelings in her heart and body would fade away soon enough.

…Along with the thoughts of his tough, no-doubt manly hands grasping her waist as he delicately placed her on the bed, his lips tracing down her collarbone and chest as she groaned softly, her own hands threading through his soft, white hair to gain some bearings. Oh, and the daydreams of her legs wrapping around his waist as he lay her down on her back, another strained sound falling from her parted, kiss-swollen lips. And, of course, the imaginings of the seductive, sexy grin that would stretch across his lips as she moaned his name for what would seem like the hundredth time that night, her nails scratching along his broad back when she tightened around his thick—

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Evergreen screamed, pulling at her hair, eyes shut as she tried to unclog her mind of all the wondrous ridiculous images. She was at the end of her rope. Her mind was on overdrive, and her body was almost at the point where she just wouldn't be able to take it.

What was even worse was that she didn't notice that she had fallen backwards on the ground from her chair until she opened her eyes and saw Elfman.

Standing over her.

Still shirtless.

Still sweating.

Still gorgeous.

Still fuckable.

"What's wrong, Ever? You just screamed all of a sudden and I—" She wacked him on the head with her fan as hard as she possibly could, effectively knocking him off of her and sending him tumbling to her side.

"It is _all_ your fault!" She screeched, having scrambled up and was now pointing her fan at him, her other hand on her hip as her cheeks flared a deep red. She was too angry to even notice he called her Ever again. "You are causing all of this! You _did _something!" Recovering from the undeserved onslaught, Elfman sat up, giving her a confused look.

"Did something? What did I do?" Evergreen gritted her teeth, stomping her foot in agitation. Did that idiot seriously not know what he was doing to her? What he was making her feel? How every single damn movement of his made her want him just a whole lot more? How he was frustrating her almost to the point of no return? Apparently not, because he stood up, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Are you sick? Your face is hot." Gruffly, he added, "It's not manly to be sick, Ever."

"Don't touch me!" Scooting away to put as much distance as possible between them, she tried to calm her brain down from imagining anything concerning her body, his hands, and the word 'hot.'

…It didn't work out too well.

Her fingers still strained to keep themselves from grabbing his powerful biceps as she clenched her fist, turning around so she wasn't facing him. "I'm _not_ sick, you idiot! I'm just… tired." Hey, an excuse! Guess it would have to work. "Yes, tired! So hurry up so we can get back to the guild! I don't have all the time in the world to be waiting on you!" She turned back to look at him, just to enforce her angry feelings, and glared at him. "You seem to be taking your sweet time!" He just growled lowly at that, making her eyes widen and her legs unconsciously press harder together.

Dammit, more mental images.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "You're the one who decided to scream all of a sudden about something you won't even tell me about."

"Because it's none of your business!" _Because it __**concerns**__ your 'business,'_ she thought, her cheeks turning red again. Elfman scowled at her.

"If a woman screams, it's a man's business to figure out why!" Okay, that's it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine. You want to know why I screamed?" She put her fan down, placing a hand on her hip and poking him in the chest. "Because you decided that it'd be a great idea to stop in the middle of the fucking woods and sexually frustrate me with all your damn…" She gestured to the general area, his body, and the river where Erza's book lay. "_This_! The exercising and the stretching and the goddamn _growling_…!" Evergreen threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, turning on her heel. "Nevermind. Do what you want. I'm going to start walking back to the guild before I lose it right in the middle of these damn woods." She would just go check in with the guild, avoid Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus, then go home and take a long, cold shower. And forget. Everything. And probably go shoe shopping later. With Mirajane and Lucy. No men. For like, two weeks. Anybody with a penis would no longer be her friend.

So, she picked up her fan and began to walk away, her chin held high and her cheeks still red after screaming out her sexual frustration to the whole animal population of the woods. And _damn_ did it make her feel a little bit better.

"Where are you going?" She stopped, not turning around to look at him as Elfman spoke in that low tone of his that made her heart beat faster.

"I just told you I'm going back to the guild, right? Can you not get back on your own?" Evergreen basically sneered, eyes closed and her chest rising and falling as she huffed a sigh. She just wanted to get this day over.

"I can't just let you _leave_, Ever." She turned around, jumping slightly when she saw he was less than three feet away from her. She was sure she had walked farther away than that…

"What do you mean you can't let me leave?" Her words were stuttered slightly as she attempted to glare at him, but it was obvious she was starting to lose ground in the situation. That became even clearer when he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she was fully facing him. "W-what are you doing…? Let go of me!" Now, that was too obvious that she didn't really mean it in the slightest. On the inside, her mind was cheering.

"What kind of man would I be," he started, the grin she dreamed of coming onto his face, "If I let you go back to the guild feeling like this?" Her eyes widened and her whole face turned red as she tried to force some kind of words to come out of her mouth in a coherent sentence. But, not a single muscle in her body would work, and that included her brain.

That thing had been fried quite a while ago.

So, when her lips met his and her fingers finally ran through that silky hair of his, she gave up for the third time that day. She let her fantasies do whatever the hell they wanted, and she let her hands do whatever the hell they wanted. Consequences? Psh, good or bad, she'll worry about them later. All she really cared about at the moment was getting his damn pants off.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Freed furrowed his eyebrows, confusion evident on his face as he looked from Mirajane, to Bixlow, then back to Mirajane.

"What?" She sighed, taking the empty vial from him and looking out the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Freed," she started, sounding worried for her brother, "You were only suppose to put two drops in there, not the whole vial!" Bixlow started laughing again, holding his stomach, as if he was in pain. "She was only suppose to want to spend more time with him!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Mira," Bixlow took a break in his laughter to take a grin at the oldest sibling, "They'll be spending _a lot_ of time together, all right." As Mirajane began to cry about her 'little brother growing up,' Freed took the vial and threw it in the trashcan.

Bite, meet ass.

_x_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…Thoughts?


End file.
